The Bonds That Are Made
by Ramirus
Summary: A boy alone soon shall not be alone for above his head the heavens roar help from the stars two people will find their way giving the boy something to be thankful for each day showing him the path of light. one-shot depends Rated M Language,Sexual Humor.


Naruto stood in the apartment the hokage gave him after the orphanage kicked naruto out one last time. tears rolled down his face thinking why people treated him like they did. trying to kill or hurt him on a daily basis, making their children learn the same hate and anger, banishing him from most stores the ones that did let him in either sold him faulty ware or sold the items at outrageous prices. The names the people of _**Konoha **_called naruto ranged from demon to scornful words a five year old child should never ever be called. The ones that were his friends were few but even then they were scared from the fear accumulated by the ignorant adults. Today though is the day that the he was thrown out of the orphanage day which will change the very course of his life the day in which he will meet new and interesting people who will learn to love him today is the day help comes from the stars.

**Naruto's Apartment**

The tears just fell down my cheeks the tears sparkled some would say like shooting stars.

"why Mom, why Dad leave me alone and unwanted why do people hate me wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" whaled a very sad little boy.

Sobbing he continues " the only people who even care for me is only a select group of people The Old Man, Ayame and her father, Shikamaru, Choji, _Sniff,sniff,sniff _well bushy brows too."

"tell me why?" Sick of having no one answering or helping him his anger swelled transforming into hate drying the tears of self pity. I grab anything I can get my hands on I rip my pillow to shred's, breaking the furniture punching holes through the walls until blood drips slowly down my knuckles. I wished...................................................................................................... to leave this dreadful plane of existence.

tired I Crash straight onto the misshapen bed just braking inside I curl up and cry once again the room was dark very much to my mood, then it was altered by a red mist I hear a voice filled with malice and venom saying one word "**Naruto!"**

I swivel my head around the room searching for the source of the voice "who's there?" hoping it wasen't another villager. The voice comes again stronger more deep **"why naruto don't you know me I'm the kyuubi of kitsune one of the nine demon beast lords, I've lived in you for the last five years of your existence."**

anger boiled in me threatening to overlap when the fox demon spoke once again **"it's not your fault naruto it was their fault blame them."** **"fools kill what they** **see as powerful and you are powerful naruto, I can help you get revenge on all those who betrayed you, hurt you." **"II-I don't know", skeptical about the offer yet enticing at the same time. normally someone would think this is suspicious and see through the kyuubi's lies sadly when people act cruelly to an example is naruto rationality flies right out the door temptation gives way.

luckily as the number one knucklehead ninja as we know thought differently.

"**come on kid help me out you just need to open the seal on the cage join the side of darkness taking the revenge on those who harmed you!" **

The apartment in minds eye view evaporated replaced by a large caged room two big red eyes staring back at me.

"**so what'll be kit keep getting treated as you are now or become something more and take your revenge"**

I stood there pondering thinking over my answer **"well kit?"**

"well I've made my answer and it's no", **"great kit now open this sea—what did you say!?"**

"oh I'm sorry excuse me, I siad no as in N-O understand now"

"**why they treat you worse then dirt?"** "because no one should feel the pain I feel no matter what they did to me I don't know if I'll ever forgive them but I'll never let them fall to you, someday I'll save them from the dark!" **"I still don't get it."** "well get this you fur ball fuck off!!!" I raise my hand in the air flicking him off to prove the point.

"**RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"**

the kyuubi lashes out at me with his claws teeth gnashing the bars but to no avail. I jump out of the way but not before he yells to me **"dame you, and dame your** **father the fourth hokage!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

"what?" I see the Kyuubi's teeth flash showing me a a a-- crazy clown grin.

**"your father was the one who sealed me inside of you Naruto he hoped for a better life for you hoping the villagers saw you as the savior alas that's not what these old demonic eyes see."**

an even wider smile plasters on his face, I thought his smile could swallow everything I snap out of my daze.

"no your lieing all you do is lie!"

**"oh am I child of the yellowflash a.k.a the Yodamie?"**questioned the fox in a near nobelic graceful voice.

soon as I heard that I stop and think, _I do look like the the fourth. shaking my head uselessly still not believing it I thought about my words carefully._

(sigh)

"fine whatever I don't care I will protect the village nay the universe from the one true monster which you fallen demon lord and your brethren created." the name of this thing you created so well is none other then hate the source of turning the pure into foul soulless festering beings. "I NARUTO UZUMAKI DECLARE WILL SHOW THE WORLD MY DREAM TO TURN THE ONES WHO STRAYED FROM THE LIGHT TO RE-ENTER IT, SHOW EVERYONE NOT TO HURT ONE ANOTHER FOR WHATEVER REASON AND SHOW THEM NOT TO BE BLINDED BY THE LIGHT NOR SHROUDED BY THE DARK TO SEE WITH EYES UNCLOUDED BY HATE. BASICALLY WHAT I"M TRYING TO SAY IS LOVE IS THE KEY AS WELL THE DOOR, NEITHER DARK OR LIGHT REVEALING TO THE IGNORANT THAT LOVE IS THE STRONGEST THING OF ALL!" I breath in and out in rasp breathes "well _huff_ what do you have to say _puff _Kyuubi" I ask.

he stares at me but abruptly starts laughing ha ha ha ha ah ha **"Naruto your just like them the ones before the time of the splitting."**

"time of the splitting" what do you mean kyuubi?

**"better pop up a chair kit this a worthy story to tell indeed in the begining there was two things the one and the opposite of the one eventually spiltting off into many differnet things stars,planets,solar systems, finally life appeared."**"I don-" , no let me speak child let me show you the cage which he was in transformed displaying what looked to be the universe. his voice returned telling me the story same time images flashed before my eyes, voice loud and clear **" in the begining....."**

the very first life was a race of beings with blue skin and white eyes-- the first race also had three eyes one on their foreheads two above there noses kyuubi showing me the strange creatures.

they knew everything to life they are the term you call gods, powerful yet gentle, caring but realistic.

their species names were the martians I met them before they fucked up their lives godlike they maybe but screwing up is the story of all species to be.

anyhow they wielded a power a equal to them and a equal to it they called it _sha_ which translates to_ the force._ this force binds everything life and nothing. they used the force in different ways you could say unique, their planet and them thriving until they pissed off the force don't know what did must have been bad.

so next the force took away the thing the martians loved the most besides each other, water. "Water?", yes water shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh let me finish "okay."

the force dried up there water the martians didn't need water or food but to them water was balance and the force stole that balance. the martian retaliated by making the second species which you descend from naruto the huamn race here comes the sad part.

the martians fell hard fallng in-love with there creations the humans spoiling them regularly it only pissed off the force even more I guess in some way the force loved the martians. the force killed the martians but before the they died the martian people begged the force not to kill the second race.

the force agreed grudgingly , your race were lost and confused hollowing for your loves at the red planet at night but all you heard was dead silence.

the second race tried to fight the force for they knew it was to blame for the death of their martian lovers. that was their decision a decision which will haunt all races hell all things.

the force de- evolved the humans ironically as how the martians loved the water the second race couldn't live without water or they die plus being devolved from what you originally were you also needed food for fuel.

even after that the force was so angry that it created other life forms doing the same to them as it did to you. after that though the force de-evolved too- "man irony and karma is total bitch." "what did I say kit", "sorry." the force became powerful instead of being all powerful intelligence was swept away simply it's a doll of sorts lifeless but staring at you unblinking ready to burst from it's cage it created itself.

now the balance eventually evened out the races all except one the force a punishment I believe it' still a wise decision even till this day.

lets skip a couple of million years we find the human race back to its original roots discovering space travel leaving their home earth traveling to unexplored sectors of space. like there creators slash predecessors the second race became one with the force using it as a means of balance they formed band of knights called the jedi.

again lets skip a couple million years their teachings of the force reached all species across the universe yet as a frequent saying there was a disturbance in the force.

thats when a beings nature split which turned into the light and dark. the jedi tried there best at the end of it the order who were selfish is what you call evil defected the jedi ways their called the dark jedi or sith if you will, upon that though creating strict new ways of the jedi. this new jedi are the supposed balanced force of light though their ways have brought sadness instead of happiness in my opinoin.

"I've got one question kyuubi how were you there when you knew the martians what are you?"

a very tired looking fox looks into my eyes and said **"that is a story for another time."**

**"now about this seal",** "nope not a cold day in hell you bastard" I told him flat out.

**"you sure oh well you'll regret it soon."**a demonic laugh rips across the room bouncing to wall to wall, the dimension of the cage where the kyuubi again changed him fading replacing with what looked like to me my father I think my mother too.

similar to a flipping ah switch the scene changed showing them to being chased by....... I can only describe it by saying a mist of darkness. my parents ran slow reminding me of nightmares while the darkness ready and raring to kill without any thought what so ever. I ran to the cage door ready to open the seal to save my parents. suddenly a hand comes out snatching my hand away before I could do any damage "good try fox sadly for you I left a defense mechanism I appear if the seal is about to be broken."

I stare at the man in wonder I stare at my father.

the illusion collapses showing the menacing figure of the kyuubi once again "**double dame you yodamie"**heh "still blowng hot air huh kyuubi", the kyuubi raged inside of the cage.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"**

"oh shut up!" shouted the fourth hokage.

turning his head he meets my gaze nar- , no father I don't want to hear any words from you I understand what you did but you are going to listen what I have to say.

my whole five years of living taught me two things one is ignorance leads to bliss leads to greed leads to sadness and then leads to hate which leaves you hollow inside finally leaving you as former being. that was taught to me by the people I was sacrificed to save them none saw me aa an hero but ah monster. but in those five years I was taught another thing I just realized when the kyuubi tricked me by that illusion. the people who accepted me gave me understanding in turn leads to kindness in turns into love ascends being to one yet at the sametime not giving you a sense of feeling truely alive.

"so please don't give me a speech okay?!"

_I don't believe this kid, just like his godfather Jiraiya._(smirking yodamie)

"yo old man whats with that smirk?" "did you call me old man brat!" "baka don't call me brat, oh I'm sorry brat oooopppps did it again." they continued this banter until the sun rose in kohana.

"alright enough playing around naruto listen up this is important got it." "whatever just hurry up so I can get back to the real world to train to become the hokage." "oh now you wanna fall in the foot steps of your old man huh" I said in a very arrogant fashion. "look dad I'm going to go if your not serious, fine so demanding first time you meet your dad and this is how you treat him." taking a deep breath I begin "what the fox told you is all true so heres my advice to you I met a force user once a sith to be exact I used all the power within me to defeat her even the yellow flash was used in vain when she used the power of the dark to constrict me." "how did you defeat her if she could beat the yellow flash jutsu?"

"funny thing is that is when your mother stepped in saving my ass at the last minute by throwing an exploding tag at her, also how me and your mom met sorta glad I ran into that crazy psychotic sith bitch."

a seren quiet follows after he finishes when he speaks again "son I have to go remember I shall and always be there for you become a brilliant person like you said you would I know you'll make it to your goal." "I love you dad I love you too my son", coming closer to my dad I hug him knowing this to be the last time seeing him. man I was wrong about not seeing him again in his older self would say in the near future on tatooine battilng dark jedi.

naruto stood in the same place for the entire night unblinking or moving an inch when quite suddenly in-taking a large amout of air eyes blinking fast dry lack of wetness from not blinking , body stiff he walks to bed landing softly succumbing to the land of dreams a land not so far away to make possible.

unbeknownst to naruto a mob was forming becoming bigger and bigger they whispered about the spike in power. "did you feel that the kyuubi's power?" "yeah lets kill the demon brat berfore he wakes" murmurs went though the crowd agreeing. one said "let's set his house ablaze" evil smiles later you see the crowd throwing torches to naruto's house quickly catching fire.

naruto slept soundly undisturbed by the crackling of the flames and smells of burnt wood his fate determined by one jedi and a jedi padawan/husband.

**Across space and time in a different galaxy far away in the spaceship Ebon Hawk**

the couple were meditating when feeling the disturbance through the force (the kyuubis chakra) "Atton dear did you feel that?"

"depends the massive spike in the force or the itch on my ass which is it?" a arrogant though playful smile upon the once jedi killer now jedi padawan married to the former jedi exile.

smiles "no you smart ass that spike in the force reminds me of the darkside." "should we check it out?"

"hey your the master not little old me."

"true but when is the master ever really a master plus a wise jedi asks a fellow jedi for their opinion on an important matter such as this." retorted the former sith/exile?

"good point," "if you really want my opinion lets check whatever the troubles about handle it nice and quickly." "there was that so bad my slow learning padawan, hey-" his complaint silenced by the red cherry lips of his wife. "your lucky your my wife woman" ,"and you are even luckier to have me as a wife Atton" trying to suppressing a laugh yet unsuccessful.

"enough hutting around we need to pin point ithe disturbance in the force" before their kiss could escalate to something more mature.

awwwwwwwwww "atton there will be time for ummmmm chitty-chitty-bang-bang later." she said still getting use to this love Atton and her share.

concentrating harder either have done in the past trying to determine where the giant ripple came into existence. "wow the power of it is amazing!" "I know the feeling of it is similar to a stone skipping across water or in this case the force." replying to Atton's expressed statement.

soon they both found the source "OH MY GOD ATTON DO YOU SEE THAT AND THE RAW POWER OF ITS"S HATE SO DENSE SO DEEP!" "honey cool it or you'll be influenced by the seducting sound of the dark side" I said sounding very much more like a master instead of my powerful wife, listening to my husband regaining my composure I calm down thinking of wondrous thoughts such as the love for my hubbie.

"Atton did you see below that power?" "uh huh that kids in danger we need to go save him." without furthur wasting time to save the boy both jedi pupil and master set the cordinance in the computer jumping to lightspeed.

************

back in real time on naruto's homeworld naruto awoke finally when his left leg was in pain "what oh noooooo my legs on fire!" from his lessons from the old man on safety narutostops drops and rolls putting the fire out though his leg severely damaged.

"need to get out of here if I don't I'm gonna be burned alive" naruto staggered in the inferno pain in each step his left leg took. above him a piece if wood fully ablazed fell landing on top of him try as he might he could not push it off. _cough cough "_this is how it ends sorry father guess I couldn't make it after all" he said before the smoke that now completely filled the room went in his lungs knocking naruto out cold.

the former jedi exile and atton just stepped out of hyper space before crashing into a planet "geez atton could you cut it anymore close" my husband looks to me and says " don't worry so much I'm always cutting close every single time." giving me a very flirty wink blood rushed to my face "just drive so we can save the little boy already." "aye captain" he replies chuckling.

found it fifth planet closes to the sun steering the Ebon Hawk atton arrives in the atmoshere of the nameless planet.

"were was the energy signature again it's power so close I can pin point it." "let me honey", I again go in a senseless state hoping to feel the precense somewhere in all the malevolent energy. "right there" I point to a large green continent , "keep giving me directiions okay" soon the couple found a house being engulfed on fire a mob shouting with smug looks on their mugs.

"man I thought I was an asshole." "Atton no time we need to get him before his life ends entering the oblivion!" nodding I park the ship above the house on fire.

"ready love" "ain't we always" I give him a kiss before we jump to our supposed deaths the star struck mob thought.

jumping down me and atton force push the now brittle roof exposing holes landing softly to the floor of the home with help from the force. using oou force abilities we use force breath to hold our breath to hold in air in our lungs so not to get any smoke in them. next we begin our search for the boy finding him trapped under a piece of wood partially flamed.

force gripping I remove the wood from him and pick him up hugging him to my chest.

"Atton ready" "yep" activating our light sabers we then force jump cutting the roof apart shooting upwards towards the ship entrance. "quick get him in the med bay" I said the moment as we landed on the familiar ground of metal deactivating our lightsabers.

"I'll get us the hell out of dodge" Atton said a blink later they disappeared leaving shocked people still standing there mouths open.

the hokage arrived sometime later ordering anbu to find and execute those who helped kill naruto not knowing anything about the ship and two stangers saving naruto.a single tear ran down his wrikled face "sorry narutofor not arriving to save you" which would haunt him till he meets naruto years later feeling incredibly relieved and stupid.

the ship ebon hawk was a different matter being in utter chaos mending the hurt boy. the conclusion of their hard work not perfect but he was stabalized. "Atton I did everything I did using the force to heal him", "did my best with little equipment we have I'm afraid to say he might loose the leg." "honey I think we should get help from who though then shouting out at the same time '**Brianna and Bao-Dur'**there on Telos IV training the ways of the force and teaching others right" I ask her. "yeah we need to go quick like five minutes ago or he'll loose his leg maybe him to if were unlucky."

realizing that shutting up and setting the ship in the direction of the Telos IV faster than you could say hop scotch were once again moving at the speed of light.

(LATER)

Brianna and Bao-Dur were surprised finding atton and the exile holding a boy asking for help on their door steps of course as friends the two near future lovers were more than happy to help.

**A/N sorry to say it's a oneshot though if I get some positive reviews I might change my mind hope you liked it side note my computer's not working totally right now I will later have other fanfics up and running at some point hope you all have a nice day. ^__^**


End file.
